Apparatuses capable of providing tactile feedback to, for example, a user's fingertip are known. Typical examples of such apparatuses include apparatuses that provide a tactile sensation to a user's fingertip and the like via a touch panel in response to operation to the touch panel (e.g., PLT 1 set forth below). Such apparatuses are capable of, in response to a user operation to, for example, the touch panel, informing the user that the apparatus has recognized the user operation by vibrating the touch panel in contact with the user's fingertip and the like.